Life and Death
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: Even if the struggle between life and death is only between one person, there are times when others are also involved. They are the ones who suffer from the loss along with the one who fought and lost, and they are the ones who cheer along with the one who fought and won. There is no middle ground in a war between being alive and being dead. All there is is acceptance. T for Death
1. Aomine

Hey guys! MitsukiSora-dessu here! Previously known as Ponya-Ponya. Well I have a new set of drabbles going on for the KnB universe~.  
This is a new idea I guess, and here's a warning or two~

1. I have no idea what all is going to happen.  
2. Character death.  
3. Well who cares? If you ignore the 2nd warning you can't flame me for killing a character~

Anyway on with the story~

**Part 1**: **Aomine**

* * *

Life is a mysterious woman. She captivates those who enjoy the fleeting moments, angers those who resent the moments, and follows the flow with those who simply live in the moments. Her twin is known as Death. He is the one who embraces those Life has tossed aside, for she is not as nice as what people like to believe. Though Life is beautiful, Death is ugly, but on the inside it is Life who is ugly and Death who is beautiful. No one knows the stories of those who have been encased in Deaths' loving hold, unlike with Life where everyone can find at least one of a living creatures scattered pages.

* * *

Resting his back against the rough bark of the trees trunk a soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked up through rustling green leaves into the blue sky above. A light breeze brushed across his skin, his crystal blue eyes falling shut in relaxation. Such a peaceful day…. What more could he wish for? Kuroko opened his eyes, lowering his gaze while holding out his hand to stare at it. Normally he never cared about the changes of season, but just this once he wanted to watch the changes with open eyes. Just for one last time.

Hearing the sound of footsteps he looked away from his hand, watching as a young man with skin of chocolate approached the tree he was sitting against. Dark blue eyes were downcast in what could only be sadness, a look of regret on his features as he banged his fist against the tree a foot above Kuroko's head. Kuroko merely sat there, staring up into at the face of a man who could no longer see him. "Tetsu…" the man whispered through clenched teeth, resting his forehead against the tree, the muscles in his face scrunched up in pain, "why did you leave?"

_It wasn_'_t my choice_, the young man with hair the color of blue cotton candy wanted to say. But no longer could his voice be heard. Not in this world.

"I didn't even get to apologize to you!" So much anger and self-resentment was radiating from his old friend, a friend he had left alone in the shadow of his own heart.

_I_'_m the one that should apologize_, _Aomine_-_kun_. _I left you alone when you were in a time of need_.

"Tetsu… come back to me…." Aomine Daiki knew he was dumb, but he wasn't so dumb as to know that that was an impossible demand. And Kuroko stood up from his seated position, placed his hand over Daiki's heart, leaned up on his tip toes to reach the young man's ear, and whispered softly, "_Thank you_, _Aomine_-_kun_." _Thank you for caring_. With that said he vanished into the sudden current of wind that caressed Aomine's skin. His blue eyes widened in surprise, jerking his hand away from the tree to place it on his ear while he swiveled his head from side to side, searching for the voice he heard, for his friend, for any sign that he hadn't imagined the words.

"TETSU!" With one last scream, Aomine sank to his knees, tears he never knew he even had spilling like a broken faucet from his eyes. "Why wasn't I there with you?! I should have been there!" He could still remember that day, vivid as a picture. Everything had been going normal. Just like normal he had skipped practice, taking refuge on the roof of the school to take a much desired nap, only to be awoken by Kise who was frantically pulling at his arm, his face pale as paper. All he could get from the blonde was that something happened to Tetsu. Aomine would never forget that moment when all the colors in his world disappeared.

"_It wasn_'_t your fault_, _Aomine_-_kun_. _So don_'_t blame yourself anymore_." Softly spoken words that seemed to come from the wind brushed against his ears, across his face where the tears were wiped away by soft gentle fingers, a touch he knew all too well. _"_Then why can't I see you anymore… Tetsu?" His question was left unanswered, but for some reason he knew it was heard. Such an obvious answer didn't even need words.

"_**Because Tetsu doesn't exist anymore**__."_


	2. Midorima

Here's the second part of my drabble series, Life and Death~ The same warnings of the first part still apply here~  
Honestly I'm not very good at Midorima's personality. There's just something about his tsundereness that makes it seriously hard. I've set this in the Teikou days by the way, so that's why there aren't going to be any mentions of the Kiseki no Sedai's new 'partners' anywhere~.

**Part Two**: **Midorima**

* * *

The two entities known as Life and Death do not play by the rules set by Fate. Life does as she pleases, creating new toys and throwing old ones away, forcing them onto her brother. And Fate can do nothing in the hands of the one who created him, even though he is immune to Death's hold. For she is one who cannot be controlled by anyone but herself. But Fate has his own ways of fighting against his creator, Life.

* * *

Pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose, Midorima Shintarou glanced at the shops in the shopping district. He was on a hunt for the next lucky item, a coin purse in the shape of a dog. Having spent the last two hours looking for it even he was starting to feel like he wouldn't be able to find it. Midorima softly sighed, not noticing the small figure following a couple of paces behind him. "Kuroko…" he whispered under his breath, his pace slowing down just a tad at the sudden shift in thoughts. It was times like these, when he was away from the crowded presence of his- admittedly- friends, that he was honest with himself. "I'm sorry."

What he was apologizing for even he didn't know. Was it because he wasn't there? Was it because of his shallow resentment of the boy? Or was it because he was just jealous of the easy attention the other would receive from those of higher status? Midorima knew he did everything _he _possibly could but he never felt Kuroko ever did anything…. How wrong he was.

Kuroko watched the broad back of the man before him, his arms hanging by his sides as he walked. "_Midorima_-_kun_," he said with his light voice, letting the wind carry it to allow himself to be heard. Midorima's head snapped up, his green eyes widening behind the thick black frames of his glasses as he looked around for the owner of the voice he wouldn't see. "_What are you sorry for_?" There was no reason for the man to be sorry. The tall young man with hair the color of forest green let his gaze lower. The voice was just in his imagination but he felt the need to answer it anyway.

"For not appreciating you like I should have." He said it. "For not acknowledging you as I should have." The words sounded hollow, like his heart felt, when he spoke them. But he felt better after saying them. If only he could have seen the smile on Kuroko's face.

Since Midorima took a detour through an isolated street, he stopped to calm his emotions, only to jerk in surprise when he felt the barest touch on the middle of his back. Risking a glance over his shoulder his eyes widened once again when he saw the faint translucent image of Kuroko Tetsuya, a gentle smile on his features. "_You showed me your feelings many, many times_, _Midorima_-_kun_." The young man stared at Kuroko who was quickly fading, an expression of pure pain flashing across his features when he spun around to reach for him, only to grasp air. "Kuroko..."

Suppressing his emotions of guilt, the memories of that day flashing to the forefront of his mind, Midorima turned on his heel and walked away, only to pause when he saw exactly what he had been looking for in the corner of his eye. Quickly he walked into the store, picking the item up with shaking fingers to look at it more closely. Sure enough it was exactly what he had spent the last two hours looking for and with a small sound of annoyance he bought the dog shaped coin purse. Oha-Asa's fortune of the day rung loud and clear in his mind as he walked away from the store, just walking the route his legs decided to take him on.

"…_**Aquarius' lucky item of the day is a coin purse in the shape of a dog! As long as you have that your good luck will go up, up, up!**_"


	3. Kise

Here we go everyone~ MitsukiSora-dessu is back with another update for Life and Death~. My little drabble series already has 4 reviews and honestly I'm in amazement. Thank you so much for reviewing so here's a little something I haven't done in a while~! Review Corner!

1. **BlackCatAnimeGirl**- I'm going to continue writing this until I have all members of the Generation of Miracles done. Since this is Kise's part that means I technically have about 3 more parts to do. Thank you for being my first review by the way~!2. **hitomi65**- Thank you very much~. Eventually I'll go back and do some editing to the chapters. ^^  
3. **xDarkxKurokox**- I normally don't like character death but I was in a very angsty mood so pop goes the weasel and this came out of the hole. -^.^-' I'm glad that you find this story interesting~. I'll look forward to another review from you.  
4. **Jodie-chan**- Though I feel a little guilty about making you cry, I can't help but feel a strange sense of satisfaction for doing that. It means you're actually noticing the meaning behind the words I use and all that other stuff. So thank you so much. That makes me feel really happy.  
5. **mr-raindrops**- Honestly I had been wondering what I was going to do with Midorima's since he's such a tsun-tsun about everything, but I figured I could throw in his passion for lucky items and his feelings towards Kuroko all in one go~. Kill two birds with one stone. ^^ He's the one that made me decide to set this series in the Teikou days too~. Good job Midorimacchi~.

Well that was my Review Corner so on a side note, does anyone know of a good picture I might be able to use for this drabble collection? -w-? I would really like to have one...

**Part 3**: **Kise**

* * *

Despite her beauty, Life is a wicked and cruel being. She gives you your first breath, lets you take your fill the magnificent gas known as oxygen, and enables you to be called a living being. But just as easily she tosses you aside into the grimy bone encased hands of her twin, Death. Sometimes it takes her years to grow bored, others days. Life has no need to keep track of time for she shall always be there. Only a single page is written in some cases, while in others an entire series can be formed. It all depends on who she has taken a fancy to. And her dear brother who was born into a role which does not match his feelings takes in those who were abandoned and shows them it is not the end.

* * *

Golden eyes lowered, a light tan faced turned up towards the ceiling while keeping his eyes trained on the reflective lens of a black camera. Being a model for a few years already, Kise Ryouta learned how to separate his personal affairs from his work affairs. It didn't matter how much he wanted to cry at that moment. He could not allow himself to halt his work. Even though all he wanted was to break down and cry.

Standing behind the photography, fingers laced together behind his back, Kuroko watched his friend work. Never before had he seen the amount of effort Kise put into his modeling career, how any shift of his muscles could ruin a particular shot needed and he'd have to start over again, or how he had to keep the emotions he felt in check. His light blue eyes stared into the beautiful golden eyes, noticing the obvious barrier placed to hide his real feelings. Kuroko felt his heart tighten at how the other boy had to restrain himself but even so he felt a sense of pride and unadulterated respect take its place. Kise wasn't letting his emotions control him from doing what needed to be done. And Kuroko couldn't have felt happier.

Kise didn't know why he did it but he looked at the area behind the man taking his pictures, his mind reeling when he saw the transparent figure of a young man he deeply admired and would forever respect. A smile which was so rarely ever seen directed straight at him, a form of gentleness in it that Kise thought he'd never see focused on himself. The blonde felt his mask fall out of place and with a quick apology he turned, walking away from the photo site. Already he could feel the tears gathering, threatening to spill right then and there, but he wouldn't let himself cry in front of the staff members. Questions flung themselves at his brain, left and right, front and back, vertical and horizontal...

_Why weren't you there? _

_Why weren't you by his side? _

_What were you doing?_

_How could you let this happen?! _

Over and over the questions repeated, different variations making his mind spin and his stomach churn. He risked a glance over his shoulder and sure enough Kuroko was there. Except just like he always did he stayed a step behind him while still standing by his side. Kise lost it as soon as he closed and locked the door to the dressing room. "Kurokochii… Kurokochii… Kurokochii…." The name of the young man with hair of blue cotton candy was spoken like a mantra, again and again and again. "Why won't you come back to me… to us?!" Raw pain laced his every word, his tears sliding like miniature crystals down his lightly tanned cheeks. "Why are you here when you aren't?!"

Kuroko stared, his previous smile fading away into a look of sadness when the blonde slid to his knees, his palms pressed against his eyes. He listened to the broken sobs, his heart clenching with each sound the other made, before finally reaching down to place his hand on the blonde locks.

"_I wanted to thank you_," he said as a way of explanation. "_Kise_-_kun is very strong so please_…" Kuroko paused, crouching down in front of Kise. Slowly he slid his fading hand down to the young mans' cheeks, using what little strength he had to make Kise lift his head. "_Will you watch over everyone for me_? _Just in case_…." His words were drifting, becoming more and quieter, making Kise's tears fall with greater quantity.

"Don't leave, Kurokochii!" It was fear, clear cut and painful. The ever cheerful blonde was scared, terrified, of losing one of his friends. "Please!" But he knew begging wouldn't help him. Neither would his tears. Despite knowing that though he couldn't make it stop.

"_Thank you for being my friend_, _Kise_-_kun_."


	4. Murasakibara

And here we go with another addition~. I am sorry for the short length to these but I have told you guys at the beginning that these are drabbles. They aren't supposed to be too long or anything. Maybe when I really get back into the swing of my writing again I'll actually create a full length story revolved around these. Okay so I got two reviews for Chapter 3 in the short time after posting it so I'll go ahead and do a review corner~-.

1. **BlackCatAnimeGirl**- Hun if I'm doing the Generation of Miracles and I've already done three, of course I'm going to continue. I still have two more to go which should be posted tomorrow or the day after.  
2. **Jodie-chan**- Ehh you cried again? Well this chapter is more fluffy than angsty I guess. It's kinda hard to do Murasakibara angst when he's off the court really. Your praises seriously make me feel like I'm floating on air. That's how happy they make me. Honestly I'm kind of rushing through the chapters but eventually I am planning on going back and adding in more details and a better way of conveying emotions. So I hope you'll stick with me for the last few additions to Life and Death. ^^-

I know that 7 reviews aren't that big of a deal or anything to some people, but I love getting reviews. Even one or two. It just means someone took the the time to read it, and if they leave a review that seriously seems thought out it just makes me all the more happy. Especially if it has praise and/or necessary critic in it. But hey guys there are two members of the Generation of Miracles left. Who knows which ones gonna be tackled next?

Now I know this one is a little shorter than the others even though I love Mukkun to death, but here we go.

**Part 4**: **Murasakibara**

* * *

Fate has his own ways of fighting against his creator, Life. Occasionally he would intervene when Life decides to throw away one of her creations. Instead of letting them fall into the hands of Death, Fate repaired the broken 'toy' until it could stand on its' own once again and prove it wasn't as boring as she had thought. Sometimes even his intervention couldn't help, but others it causes happiness beyond the limits of ones' heart. It is Fate who shows sweetness along with his Uncle Death.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi, called a giant for his monstrous height, dragged his feet as he walked away from the classroom. The teacher had asked him to stay after classes to give him yet another lecture about eating snacks during lesson time. Of course Murasakibara just ignored the man. Hunching over to peer into his bag he stopped moving. For some reason he couldn't find it in him to grab his snack, a new flavor he found by chance when he was walking with Kuroko one previous day. The thought of the younger boy made him start moving again.

He really wanted to see Kuroko. "Kurochin looks yummy," the young man with hair a shade of wondrous violet stated to himself, looking down when his stomach gave a rumble of agreement. Still, he didn't want to eat that snack. "But Kurochin is an idiot." Of course he didn't mean it in a bad way... Murasakibara pouted, desiring more than anything to get out of this school already.

"_I_'_m sorry for being an idiot then_, _Murasakibara_-_kun_." Stated a very familiar voice as he passed by an empty hallway, making him stop dead in his tracks and look around.

"Kurochin?" Maybe his stomach was making him hear things. Looking down once again he poked his stomach, directing his next question to it like a child one when they didn't understand. "Did my stomach speak to me?" Waiting a few moments and receiving no answer, Murasakibara just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way. And Kuroko just watched from his shadows, his paling eyes never leaving the other broad retreating back.

"_Thank you for being my friend_."

Shaking violet bangs out his eyes, Murasakibara slowed his movements, staring down at the spot where Kuroko would normally be if he was by his side. "Kurochin should come back to us," he stated, finally taking out the treat Kuroko gave him. It was a one of the rare mystery flavored snacks he tried to stock up on. Since he had been down with a cold the day they went on sale he missed his chance to get them though. Kuroko had managed to pick one up and give it to him the next day though. That was a day before it all happened.

"_I would like that very much_." If anything Kuroko's one desire at that moment was to be by the sides of his teammates, enjoying the peacefulness after a good match, or listening to the ramblings of Aomine and Kise while having a pleasant conversation about vanilla flavored snacks with Murasakibara.

The violet haired young man hummed, nodding his head at the answer. He had accepted that this might be a figment of his imagination but he didn't care. Kurochin was Kurochin after all. Only that mattered to him. "I'll get you that vanilla shake you like so much," Murasakibara drawled out, glancing down to see a faint outline of cotton candy blue and pale skin. Without thinking about it he placed his hand on that always fluffy hair and smiled softly before retracting his hand to open his snack.

Popping it into his mouth he only said, "It tastes like vanilla raspberries, Kurochin." _I want to eat this flavor forever_. Using his peripheral vision, Murasakibara saw the corners of Kuroko's lips- despite their translucency- twitch upwards into a smile that morphed into a barely audible smile before he disappeared. "Hurry back, Kurochin~." Like a child would he called out as if making a promise to play together again, savoring the taste of his vanilla raspberry treat. _Now I really want to taste Kurochin_….


	5. Akashi

Sei-chan's part came next! Yea yea I guess it was kind of obvious. But hey I bet you guys were expecting Kise to be the second one after reading Aomine's part though. Well nope~ It was Midorima! So hahahahaha! Well anyway here's the review corner owo

1. **iivogelchen**- Ohhh~ First reviewer for chapter four! Thank you so much for your words. ^^- I'm glad you thought Mukkun's was sweet~ and I'm slightly sorry for the other parts making you cry but this chapter probably won't. N'kay?  
2. **crazysnowdragon**- Should I take offense that you said you hated me? Or should I find praise in that since you hate me because my story is affecting you so much? I don't know but you'll hear about Kuroko soon enough. ^.^-  
3. **BlackCatAnimeGirl**- Oooh. Yay. You wrote something more than "plz continue" this time! Good job girl! But yea, this is Mukkun after all. I wanted his to be more fluffy than anything.  
4. **xDarkxKurokox**- I know right? I seriously wanted a break from all the angst and insert at least a moment of fluffy. And that's why Mukkun's was the 4th part instead of Sei-chan's like my original plan was~. Ah but was you right about it being revealed or was you wrong~?  
5. **bloodymaiden95**- Well thank you my first anonymous reviewer. I'm glad you decide to review about Aomine on Mukkun's chapter~. At least you read it and didn't skip around to your favorite character like I would XD Thank you for taking the time to review to me by the way. ^^

So guys there's one more part after this~! I'm thankful to each and every one of you who took the time to review. So seriously guys. Thank you! Oh and by the way, you'll probably see that I lied a little bit when you read this part. Now on with:

**Part 5**: **Akashi**

* * *

When the cries of despair reach his ears moments after Life gives him her newly discarded toy, Death will sometimes be merciful. Like Fate he would go against his sister and return the abandoned soul back to its empty vassal, watching as Life reluctantly allows it to breathe once again. Even she wouldn't be so cruel as to make a living soul suffer to wait in the dark void of their body, forced to never reach the beautiful pureness of Death's love. He who is more gruesome than any mans' imagination could fabricate was the one who is most beautiful. Death's appearance is a contradiction in and of itself to the purity of his soul but he is not discouraged and continues to encase those previously living creatures in his caring hands.

* * *

Seating himself in the crispy chair with flattened cushions, brought on from years of use, Akashi Seijuurou sighed. He never thought he'd be here in a position were even he was powerless. "Tetsuya," the young man with hair like blood and eyes the color of rubies whispered into the room. Only the beeping of a heart monitor answered him. But that itself was a most welcomed answer. He would take that over silence any day.

Reaching out, Akashi brushed his fingertips across the soft cotton candy blue hair, desiring more than anything to see those reflective pale blue eyes look up at him. "I'm sorry," Akashi whispered softly, retracting his hand. There was no way he deserved to touch the young man lying before him, fighting for a life that Akashi almost cost him. "If only I had not have told you to go…." But it was too late. The damage had already been done. With a small sigh he stood up, his short stature barely making a shadow cross the figure lying in the crisp white bed encased in sheets the color of pure clouds. "I'll be back, Tetsuya." That said he left the room, walking through the building at a brisk pace with his ruby colored eyes lowered to the ground, shielded the emotions coursing through them with his bangs.

He didn't stop walking until he was back at their middle school, standing in front of the entrance to the fourth gymnasium where he first saw the person known as Kuroko Tetsuya. Pulling out the keys from his back pocket, Akashi opened the door to the gym, stepping inside and looking around as if it was the first time he ever stepped foot there. It was strange for him to act like this. Acting as if he had _lost_… but maybe he had. There was no way he could stop Kuroko from dying. That was as good as losing. Akashi never thought his first time losing something would involve losing a person…. A mirthless smirk lifted the corners of his lips that said only one name before falling into a frown. "Tetsuya."

"_Yes_, _Akashi_-_kun_?" Even Akashi's eyes couldn't have picked up on the fact that Kuroko had followed after him, walking by his side the entire time as if there wasn't a care in the world. And in response to that oh so familiar voice, Akashi looked to his left and sure enough there was an outline of the one and only, Kuroko Tetsuya. _Did he already die_? The young man thought to himself, staring at the transparent form beside him. As if reading his mind, those wondrous pale blue eyes turned to him and he spoke in his soft voice, "_Please do not write me off as dead yet_, _Akashi_-_kun_."

For once the redhead was at a lost on how to respond but seeing that emotionless expression and hearing that monotone voice, he laughed. "Fighting for your life and you can still remain so apathetic!" Seriously… this boy never ceased to amaze him.

"_I_'_m not fighting for it anymore though_," Kuroko stated, lifting his hand to brush Akashi's bangs away from his eyes. "_It is all over now_."

What did that mean? Ruby red eyes stared at the boy who slowly moved his ghost like hand away from his bangs. Did Kuroko die? Did he survive? _What did it meant_?! Without being able to voice his questions though, Akashi watched as Kuroko disappeared from his sight. "Tetsuya!" Calling the name out in vain, the young redhead spun on his heel, running back in the direction he had just came from. He had to see for himself… if he lost one of the most precious things to him or not.


	6. Kuroko

Hi guys~. Sooooo guess what? Kuroko's part has been written and Life and Death has officially ended! I love the fact that you guys stuck with me this whole time so here we go to the last review corner involving chapter's 5 and the author's notice~!

1. **Jodie-chan**- Hehe~? Did you like my little surprise~? Honestly that was the original plan~! So all's well that ends well in that regard~ owo. I think a lot of people liked Mukkun's chapter. I love Akashi's chapter myself but I'm just biased towards him. Oh yea thank you for that information involving the drama CD by the way~. I looked it up but I only listened to the first track so far. I hope you like this chapter~.  
2. **BlackCatAnimeGirl**- Saa~? Is he dead? Is he not? Why don't you read and find out love?  
3. **Guest**- Hello my little anonymous reviewer. Thank you for taking the time to review to this humble little angst story of mine~. Hopefully you'll know tune in to see what's wrong with him~.  
4. **R3iga1004**- I love how you basically gave an over view of the chapters in your review owo. That shows you actually read it~! And that was the most lines used in a review. I think you even have Jodie-chan beat o.o'  
5. **iivogelchen**- Okay darlin'. You HAVE to tell me. What does your username mean? I keep dissecting it in my head but I can't figure it out. But anyway I hope you like Kuroko's point of view~!  
6. **anonymous**- And once again hello my other anonymous reviewer~. I've updated it ahead of the actual schedule so here you go darlin'~.

Now on to part 6, the final chapter of Life and Death! ... I suddenly feel depressed saying that... -w-' Oh but I'll get 20 reviews because of this chapter so yay!

**Part 6**: **Kuroko**

* * *

In this world we live in, every road we humans walk on leads somewhere. The question we have to ask ourselves is:

_Do I go right?_

_Left?_

_Forward?_

_Or do I turn around and go back?_

Those are the options to be considered whenever we feel meet the split in our once straight road. Even in the darkness a choice must be made. Right towards humanity? Left towards isolation? Forward towards the future? Or turning around to go back to the past? Though it is impossible to go change the past, one can look at what was done and learn from any mistakes made. Which direction will this human choose?

* * *

At first all he saw was pitch black darkness. Not a single ray of light could be seen no matter what direction he looked in. He wondered if his eyes were even open, but no matter how much he blinked there wasn't a single change. Just the darkness and silence surrounded him. For a moment he wondered why he was here, and then his memories returned to him.

_Red eyes turned their attention to him, a light smile on their owners face before the voice of his Captain reached his ears. "_Tetsuya, can you do me a favor?_" And without a second thought he nodded his head in consent, going over to see what the young man wanted done. "_Satsuki's out sick today. Will you go pick up a few things for me?" _That said, Kuroko gave his consent, took the list of things Akashi needed, and went off to the mall. If Aomine hadn't decided to skip practice he would have asked the other boy to go with him. Kise would annoy him, plus he had a photo shoot to go to in half an hour so that would be no good. Murasakibara would just want to look for snacks so he didn't ask him, and Midorima just didn't like him. _

_Luckily there weren't that many items on the list. "_Maybe I should stop to get a shake,_" he wondered to himself after finding the last item Akashi needed. Only before he could even get to the register a scream broke out. One a pitch only a female could produce and obvious filled with fear. Kuroko honestly felt shock coursing through his blood when he saw the mask covered faces of three men wielding guns barge into the store. They screamed for no one to move but obviously someone did. _

_That someone was standing right in front of Kuroko. _

_She had run to the side and one of the men wielding that sleek black gun took aim in the direction she had been standing in and fired. Kuroko's first thought was for her to hurry up and get out of here before a sharp, piercing, pain made itself known in that small little area just below his ribs. "_What…_?" The word was choked; blood bubbling up in his mouth and leaking down the corners. Another scream could be heard, shouting from the men to hurry up and get the hell out, one of them even asked why the hell he shot someone…. The words were becoming jumbled but he tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he could, his breath coming out in shallow pants. Vaguely he heard someone telling another to call the hospital, and then he felt a cool hand on his suddenly hot forehead. "_Stay awake! You have to stay awake!_" A stranger who he never met before was telling him to stay awake. Why should he listen? All he wanted was to sleep. His head was hurting; his whole body hurt, exhaustion was stepping in…. Kuroko's eyes slid to half-mast while his breathing turned more labored. Every breath he took caused more and more pain. _

After that his memories were fuzzier. He was in and out of consciousness and under anesthetics during the operation after all. Kuroko softly sighed. Was he going to be stuck in the darkness forever? Did he die? And then he saw them. His friends, his teammates, faint but there. They were all gathered together, painful expressions marring each and every one of their features. His heart lurched in his chest. Those expressions didn't belong there. So why were they?

It hit him like a sack of bricks. Him. The expressions on their faces were caused by him. The four people were gathered around _him_.

"_Tetsu… come back to me…._"

"_Kuroko…._"

"_Why won't you come back to me… to us?!_"

"_Kurochin should come back to us._"

"_Tetsuya!_"

They were calling for him. Before he knew it tears were sliding down his cheeks, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. There was no need to fight anymore. He wasn't going to die. No way in hell. Once more he was pulled into the blackness.

When he opened his eyes again everything was blurry. Almost as if he was looking through water. But it was no longer dark or silent. For that he gave a thankful sigh of relief. That one sound set off a chain of reactions. Voices meshed together in a fury, making his ears ring. But they were voices he knew, not ones of screaming or gunshots. His throat felt dry and burned, his body was still aching since the painkillers were wearing off, and he came back from the dead- technically. Despite all that he still managed to say these few words before drifting back into a deep sleep, knowing he would wake up in a matter of hours.

"_Thank you for being my friends_."


	7. Chapter 7

Ah... Just to let you guys know, there is no next chapter. Kuroko's point of view was the last chapter to Life and Death... As I have stated quite a few times. owo'


End file.
